Major Mint
Major Mint is a secondary protagonist from the 2001 Barbie film, ''Barbie in the Nutcracker''. He appears about halfway through the film, accusing Clara and the Nutcracker of kidnapping two young Parthenian locals. Story The mere presence of Major Mint and Captain Candy suggests the kingdom had its own army, although what happened to the rest of the soldiers is never explained. Major Mint is a high-ranking army officer who has "tried everything" to defeat the Mouse King. When Clara and the Nutcracker meet him, he and Captain Candy are protecting the Parthenian citizens by hiding them in the treetops. The Major doubts their story about the Sugar Plum Princess, but he agrees to accompany them on their search for her as long as he is in charge. Personality Major Mint is a very serious character. He seems to be completely devoted to his job and the military, even if the only soldiers besides himself and Candy are working for the Mouse King. Presumably because he has been living this way for a very long time, he seems to rely on army rules; a trait that is particularly obvious in the way he walks and acts. Because of the fact that he outranks everyone around him, Major Mint has an extremely high opinion of himself. He only agrees to join the search for the Sugar Plum Princess if he is in charge of the "expedition", as he thinks of it; despite the fact that he isn't even sure if this Princess exists. He takes any questioning of his decisions as a personal attack and he nearly gets the group killed when he calls the rock giant a "cheeky blighter" for smashing his boat. He also speaks with a thick, upper-class British accent. However, despite this superiority complex, the Major is not an entirely selfish man. He expresses concern for the welfare of the people around him, and shows a lot of devotion to the civilians he's protecting. He also, occasionally, displays some very good leadership skills. However, he sometimes comes across as being awkward and absent-minded; he trips over while he's dancing and the snow faeries manage to distract him as well as the rock giant. Major Mint doesn't seem to be a very sociable character; his only real friend seems to be Captain Candy, who knows how to cope with his military obsession. He expresses a particularly strong hatred towards Prince Eric (possibly out of disappointment) and he and the Nutcracker immediately get off on the wrong foot after the latter mentions him. It's not helped that he often questions Mint's decisions, albeit very gently. The Major's feelings about Clara aren't very clear, but he does seem to be a bit sexist ("probably saw a snake or a spider" he groans when Clara warns them about the rock giant). He also judges the Nutcracker based on his appearance (saying he is just wood, and that he is a stump) and does not seem to take note of the Nutcracker's bravery and helpfullness. However, like everyone else, he accepts Eric as King after he proves his worth; he even feels ashamed of the things he said about him after he realises Eric heard it all in Nutcracker form. Appearance General Appearance Major Mint is a tall, thin man. He is at least a head taller than most of the cast, though his age is never mentioned. He looks older than the other men in the movie. The major has blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He has sideburns, as well as long moustache that frames the lower half of his face (known as "mutton chops"). Major Mint also has bushy eyebrows, sunken in cheeks, and a strong chin. Uniform The Major's uniform bares a very strong resemblance to that of a British soldier in the Victorian era, in basic appearance at least. He wears a tall, dark green helmet with a white and yellow candy cane patterned band above the peak of the helmet. There is a golden star on the front of the helmet and another candy cane pattern on the top in the form of a spiral. The Major wears a monacle with a gold brim and it has a chain. The Major's attire consits of a red coat with gold shoulder pads and white crossbelts on the front and back of the coat. The coat also has two gold lines around each cuff. Major Mint wears pants the same colour as his helmet, and red, well-polished boots; All in all, the Major's uniform is immaculate. He also carries a sword to fight and defend with, but he mostly uses it to threaten people and possible enemies. Quotes *''"Let's start with who you are, and what you're doing here!"'' *''"Prince Eric? He's the reason we're in this mess! If it weren't for that reckless boy, the Mouse King wouldn't be turning everyone into... nicknacks!"'' *''"Captain Candy! You're forgetting that I''' am your superior!"'' *''"I had high hopes for that boy... No matter; I've got more important things to think about, like keeping what's left of our subjects safe from the Mouse King!"'' *''"I haven't got time to serch for a Sugar... Pie... whatever..."'' *''"Oh, very well, we'll '''all '''go looking for the Sugar Plum Princess, but '''I will be in charge of the expedition!"'' *''"Well, don't blame me for your sloppy footwork and general clumsiness!"'' *''"Great googly!"'' *''"Handing the reins to a.. a... a stump?! I've never heard of such a thing!"'' *''"Ha ha! Back to where he belongs: the sewer!"'' Trivia *Major Mint is voiced by Christopher Gaze. * In the movie's merchandise, the Major's age is decreased dramatically. While his uniform remains the same, he is portrayed as a blonde-haired toddler. Gallery MM1.png|Major Mint's first appearance MM2.png|"Come children, Masha will take care of you!" MM3.png|"Let's start with who you are and what you're doing here!" ﻿ Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters